Mi 8cho-sempai, parte 3
by Jackie0350
Summary: Cómo saldrá la cita de Laura y 8cho?


Que bien se siente acabar los deberes…Respiré más tranquila y me estiré en mi silla. Había adelantado trabajo y todas mis tareas estaban al día. Miré la hora y solo eran las 9 de la noche. Mañana ya era viernes…Eso me dejaba más tranquila porque si tenía suerte, el fin de semana podría aprovecharlo para descansar al máximo.

Me dio curiosidad algo…

Prendí el ordenador y puse YouTube, busqué a Danny allí y efectivamente encontré su canal. "8cho" y algunos videos tenían sello de "todo tops". Puse uno al azar y lo dejé cargando, "10 preguntas estúpidas".

Es realmente gracioso, sí que sabe levantar el ánimo con sus chistes y formas de actuar; lo más extraño es que en la vida real, si bien es agradable, es algo tímido. Quizás porque recién lo estoy conociendo. En ese momento, sonó mi celular. Tenía un whatsapp.

" _Danny – 8cho: Libre el fin de semana?_ "

Sonreí. Creía que lo de vernos era un chiste pero quería saber más de él. Tecleé: " _Sí, no tengo planes. Qué quieres hacer?_ "

" _Vamos al cine? Todavía está en cartelera la de Dragon Ball_ "

Hice una mueca y escribí: " _Ya la vi, lo siento. Te va una de terror? No vi Poltergeist._ "

" _Vale, yo tampoco. Nos vemos en el parque?_ "

Sonreí. " _Claro, nos vemos a las 3_ "

No estaba segura de cómo ir vestida. ¿Tendrá prejuicios para con los góticos? Lo dudo…si le gusta el anime, es lo primero que buscaría. Una lolita o maid gótica. Me puse una camisa con bolados rasgados negra, una falda tableada roja y negra, medias negras y zapatos con algo de plataforma y hebilla. Me dejé el pelo suelto esta vez, no es muy largo pero pasa de mis hombros. Me hice un ligero delineado y me pinte los labios de púrpura. Siempre que salía llevaba una mochila con forma de ataúd, no es demasiado grande pero caben mi libro, unos bolis y mi cuaderno de dibujo.

Lo esperé sentada en el mismo banco donde él me esperó y al cabo de unos minutos, vino a mí. Tenía una remera blanca con onomatopeyas y diálogos en negro, unos pantalones capri verde oscuro y zapatillas. Me sentía fuera de lugar con él.

-Hola, Laura.-nos saludados con dos besos de mejilla.- ¿Te hice esperar?

-No, para nada. Acabo de llegar.-sonreí.

-Te ves muy bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, estás muy mona.-eso me hizo sonrojar.

-Pues, gracias…Tú también te ves bien.-le sonreí.- ¿Por qué no te sueltas el pelo?

-Quizás luego, por ahora tengo calor.-me miró de arriba abajo.- ¿Tú no?

-No, yo no sufro el calor.-aunque siempre me miraban y decían "verte me da más calor a mí".- ¿Vamos?

-Vale.-y nos fuimos caminando unas calles para tomar el transporte. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras esperábamos el autobús. No tenía idea de qué hablar con él. Iba a sacar a colación el tema de sus tops pero tampoco tenía muy en claro qué decirle al respecto. De la nada, suena mi celular…tenía el tono del piano del fantasma de la ópera.- ¿Y eso?

-Ehm…es el tono de llamada que le puse a mi madre.-sonreí apenada pero él se rió mientras yo buscaba el móvil.- ¿Sí?...Sí, ma…Descuida, está en el aparador…Muy bien, nos vemos.-y colgué.-Olvidó dónde guardó sus llaves.

-¿Guardan sus llaves en un aparador?-me miró extrañado.

-Sí, es obsesiva compulsiva…Como nunca está de acuerdo dónde dejarlas, se las guardó en el aparador de la sala para que no las vea. Sabe que están allí pero al no verlas, no se pone tan nerviosa…Es complicado.-me dio pena decírselo.

-Ya…bueno, pa' tonto todos tenemos manías, ¿no?-hice una leve mueca tratando de sonreír.

-Sí, supongo…

-Cuando veas uno de mis videos, sabrás de lo que te hablo.-me reí un poco.

-Anoche tuve algo de tiempo y miré uno. El de las preguntas absurdas.

-No me digas, y ¿qué opinas?

-Que eres muy gracioso, solo quisiera preguntarte algo…-me sonrojé un poco.- ¿Por qué eso de Laura 1, 2 y 3?

-Me gusta ese nombre.-sonreí.-Esta en mi ranking de gol...de...de chicas.-se corrigió y yo lo miré extrañada.

-Ya…-justo vino el transporté y nos fuimos.

Al cabo de unas horas, luego de la película, nos fuimos caminando. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Realmente me sorprendiste.-me dijo él.-Esperaba que te asustaras y te reíste como si vieras una peli de comedia.

-Hace mucho que las pelis de terror actuales no me asustan…A veces con el sonido alto te pega un salto pero es todo.-abrí el último paquete que me quedó de confites. Le ofrecí algunos pero negó con la cabeza.

-Ya comí mucho, gracias. ¿Aún no te llenas?

-Siempre hay lugar para lo dulce.-sonreí y comí algunos. Pasamos por una casa de Arcades y nos metimos para jugar algo. Jugamos a las carreras, tejo y pescamos peluches…bueno, él pescó peluches porque yo no saqué ninguno.

-Ja, no tuviste suerte.-dijo con una bolsa llena de ositos, elefantes pequeños, tigres y un par de minions. Lo miré con mala gana fingida.

-Las máquinas estaban arregladas, seguro que eres amigo del dueño.-me crucé de brazos y él se agachó para sacar algo de su bolsa.

-Entonces, ya que el orgullo habla por vos, no querrás esto.-y sacó de un hueco un gatito negro de los Skeplanimals. Lo miré con ternura y luego miré a Danny.

-¿Es para mí…?-pregunté algo bajo. Él me sonrió y me lo extendió.

-Vi lo mucho que tratabas de ganarlo…y lo pesqué para ti.-lo miré sin saber muy bien qué decir. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y lo tomé, abrazándolo.-Gracias…-sentía que me estaba sonrojando…peor fue cuando vi que me estaba acariciando la cabeza, como despeinándome.

-Eres muy mona, como una pequeña niña kawai.-se rió un poco y yo me hice la "tsundere".

-¿A quién le dices "niña kawai"? Ahora quien es el tolai, ¿eh? Que tienes más muñecos que una decololita.

-Estos peluches serán buenos regalos para mis sobrinos o amigos. ¿Además en tu cuarto qué encontraré entonces?-touché.

-Te reto…-miré a mi alrededor y señale una de las consolas del Tekken.-Te reto a que me ganes a ese juego. Si pierdes, pagas el helado.

-¿Un juego de pelea?-sonrió.- ¡Acepto el reto!

-Sigo diciendo que me has hecho trampa.-Danny caminaba a mi lado, con su bolsa de premios, viéndome comer un helado de chocolate blanco.

-No deberías meterte en un reto si no sabes contra quién lucharás.-sonreía muy complacida. Luchamos tres veces y le gané en todas.-Me gustan mucho los juegos de pelea, viciaba demasiado.

-Eso lo explica todo…eh, espera.-me dijo y se giró a mí, me pasó una servilleta por la mejilla.-Que tenías algo de crema desde hacía rato.

-Ehm…gracias…-dije y seguimos caminando.

Regresamos en silencio y muy tranquilos. Cuando abordamos, me sentía un poco cansada…Abrasé mi nuevo muñeco como si fuese un tesoro, aunque no era difíciles de conseguir…ese era muy especial. Él pareció notarlo y me sonrió pero no dijo nada más.

Al bajarnos, accedí que me acompañase a casa. Ya era de noche.

-Ah, pues, no vivimos muy lejos. Yo vivo a calle y media del parque.-me dijo al llegar.

-Pues luego iré a visitarte cuando pueda.-y silencio de nuevo.-Esto…pues, gracias por la salida…Espero que nos veamos pronto…

-Sí, claro…-nos observamos un rato, quizás segundos o minutos…aunque no me hubiese molestado verlo un poco más…-Bueno…me voy. Cuidate, ¿vale?

-Oh, sí…-y se dio media vuelta para irse. Pero luego lo llamé.- ¡Danny!

-Yo…em…gracias…por la salida…-no tenía idea de cómo decirlo pero él solo me sonrió y después se fue. Me quedé un momento en mi entrada, abrazando el pequeño gatito que me regaló.

¿Qué será…este sentimiento…?

-Fin parte 3


End file.
